Hayley white and the 6 Anime Boys
by SmallLittleKid
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Edward, Alfonse, Luffy, and Natsume IN HUMAN FLESH? BUT THEY'RE FREAKING ANIME CHARACTERS!


You see, once you have fans, or someone admiring you, they would somehow copy you or claim something as their own, but I am not like that you see, so…**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**~!(except for Hayley white *giggles*)

**Hayley White and the 6 Anime Boys**

**CHAPTER 1**

"What the hell? Why are these anime characters ALIVE!"

Hayley's POV

These are one of those days, where I and Mollie would idle around playing Guitar Hero.

"Come on, Hayley! Hurry up and let's ask that _**witch**_ if we can go to the WAKASHIMA Anime convention!" Mollie said as she banged the guitar shaped peripheral.

"Mollie, that's meant for the game, not anger management. I had to do tons of unnecessary chores for that _thing_." I tried to hide the fact that I'm annoyed.

Mollie (My best friend since kindergarten), referred my step mom as a witch, again. Well I don't mind, since _**the witch**_, is a witch. She's the greediest person in this _small_ and _pathetic_ world.

According to rumor she spent my deceased dad's life savings, for Prada bags, 'course its true.

"It's pretty obvious that she would say no," I said with a depressed expression, "Can't we at least try, hales?" She looked at me, obviously pleading.

She won't drop the subject, since she's been so worked up about this all month, and she really wants to go with me. It's not like I don't want to, it's just _**the witch**_ would throw another

flower vase at me again, and ask tons of questions connected with money. She says it will be a problem with _Our_ Financial standings; she must mean _her_ financial standings.

"I don't mind blood on my forehead anyways, let's go knock on her majesties' door" I giggled. My best friend smiled, I love seeing her get all giddy with something so shallow.

My stepmom's room is just below the attic (A.K.A my room) so I can't be noisy and stuff when she's home. "Ready?" I grabbed the door knob. "Ready" Mollie seemed pretty determined.

"Ok, here goes nothing" I gulped, "don't be seen" I whispered to my best friend.

I opened the door,

"Good Afternoon, Agatha." I smiled inhumanly, while closing the door. She looked at me, indifferently, "What is the matter, Heather Analey White?"

I hate it when she says my full name. "May I ask your permission in allowing me to go to this convention, concerning my hobbies and interests?, tomorrow?" Yes it's that formal, she gets all psycho when I'm not formal. She looks away for a moment, then nods. "Very well, As long as it does not waste any of _our_ financial standings"

_Yeah, you old hag. _

"Thank you" I smiled then closed the door.

It's a blessing, no maybe something bigger! A miracle perhaps!

Mollie looked at me with a worried look. I looked down; acting like something bad happened "You know what, Mollie? Sometimes, things are so surprising"

"It's ok, Haley. I….I" she was about to cry, then I smiled "_**The witch**_ accepted" Her expression instantly changed. Then we hugged and giggled.

***

"What to wear?" I shuffled through my cosplay apparels. "You should be a…," Mollie thought for awhile

"A fairy? A ninja? A zombie?, A vampire? Or a random cat girl?" She's got weird ideas alright.

Choosing my fantasy role is pretty much her job most of the time.

But there is one thing I've always wanted to be,

"A Pokémon" I laughed out loud.

"You retarded idiot, Pokémon?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Mollie glared at me. What's the big deal? It's the best joke.

"But I want twoo bwe pwikachuu~" I said in a mocking baby accent. This time she laughed. "What a cute Pikachu" she grinned. Then she went back glaring at me "Nice try, but no"

Then something hit her. "You should be………., a demon!" she smirked. Wow a demon. That would be cool.

I nodded. She smiled

She went through tons of black dresses, stockings, props, and stuff you'd need for an anime convention.

After minutes of searching, she finally found it. She found a black dress that's above my knees; the sleeves were loose that reached up until my ankles, my shoes were that of black Greek sandals.

Yep, it's a demon.

"Now all that's left, is for tomorrow to come" Mollie smiled, excitement was obvious in her voice.

***

Tomorrow came quicker than I had expected. Mollie was in my room dressing up, and I was inside my bathroom, dressing up too.

The clothes Mollie picked out for me, totally fitted me well, my red hair and pale skin looks good on black.

_arigatou guzaimsu~ Mollie chan~~ _

I should stop doing that.

"Hayley, are you done? Let's get your make up on" Mollie said as she knocked on my bathroom door. "`Kay" I quickly replied.

Mollie did her magic. She was like a pro, doing all those snatching, and color picking. She was awesome. "Done yet?"

"Hold still, I still need to put this red lipstick" she did the final touch. "_Voila_!"

She ushered me to see myself in the mirror, and I did. As soon as I saw myself, I can't believe it was me. My make up was amazing; I looked like some kind of evil temptress.

Of course I can't tempt anybody, but still.

"You're good, Mollie"

"I know right?!" she stared at me through the mirror.

"You're creeping me out"

She giggled.

I looked okay, without any staffs or wings, I looked evil without anything. "We need red contacts" Mollie said as she handed me a container that holds the almighty red contacts. "But contacts are scary"

I feared those things.

"stop being a baby! Hold still okay?"

I did as I was told. She used her fingers to widen my eyes, and then placed the said object into my pupil. Humans have created a way to cheat vision. "There, red eyes"

I was a demon with red eyes, and Mollie was an angel with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes.

We're a good pair.

"Isn't it time we've better get going?" The thought just kept bugging me.

She nodded.

***

We took a taxi ride going to the said convention. There were a lot of anime fans, freaks, addicts, likers.. and etc. ,just people who admire anime.

"Let's go, Hales!!!" Mollie yelled from afar. I tried catching up, but the crowd seemed to get denser,

"Mollie! Mollie!"

The push and pull somehow lead me to a weird looking lady.

_Now what?_

"I've been expecting you" the woman smiled.

_Weird _

"Please take a seat" she pointed at the other end of her coffee table.

I did as I was told. "You've got a bazaar looking place here" I managed to laugh a little, but no reaction came from her. I gave up.

I contemplated her little haven; her place was a little corner(it's hardly visible ), covered in dark blue wallpapers, with a red carpet. Stars and moons were dangling from the ceiling. And there was this really heavy aura.

"Lend me your hand, child" I showed her my hand; she studied it like it's the first time she has seen a hand.

_Well good for you weird lady._

"_Ah, you will learn life and past through obstacles with the help of 7 beautiful stars and a snake. You will find extraordinary things, drama, and magic. Friendships will be made, promises will be told." _Then she stared at me. _"Be careful, chosen one. There are only four seasons for you to take one step to aging. So little time, so much to do." _

"_YOUR JOURNEY WILL BEGIN"_

Freak show.

"uhhh, that means?"

_Chosen one? What the hell!_

"It means.." she looked away for a while. "I don't know"

_You….did this freaky fortune telling, and….you answer me you don't know!!!_

"You will have to find out for yourself. Later" She smiled. Then something pulled me, and I was carried away by the crowd, again.

"I'm tired of getting carried around all the time!" My sudden outburst caused too much attention.

I had a bad feeling. I tried searching for Mollie. It was hard; with this crowd I'm never gonna find her.

I climbed up to the second floor, to get a better glimpse of the crowd. I leaned over the banister, "Mollie, Mollie…" I called out.

Then, something hit me.

There was this huge star statue in the middle of the hall, four cosplayers in star costumes were conversing in each corners, three star floor tiles surrounding the statue.

And a suspicious looking figure, somewhat embodied a snake, was in front of the star statue.

I jumped from the banister to the first floor. Everyone stared at me, again, but I had to stop that person. I ran to the man, and tackled him.

But it didn't work.

He was too tall, too strong, and had too much muscle.

I was trying my best,

While we were struggling, he suddenly paused for a while.

"Tell me, chosen one. Do you prefer any bishies?"

What kind of question is that when someone's tackling you?

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Edward Elric, Alfonse Elric, Takashi Natsume, Luffy Strawhat, Don't under estimate my taste!"

"Your wish is my command, chosen one"

_Command? What do you mean by that!_

The next thing I knew, a big explosion occurred, a loud echoing of shrieks, and yells followed.

"MOLLIIEEE!!!" was all that I can manage.

_Where are you at a time like this?_

*****

My head hurts terribly.

"She's awake" something poked me on my cheek. Everything was a dream, I felt happy.

"Agatha?"

_No possibility that __**the witch**__ would poke me._

"Mollie?"

_Yeah, the convention is today._

"Mollie, stop it…"

I opened my eyes it wasn't Mollie at all, but rather a very good cosplayer who looked exactly like Naruto, and other bunch of guys who were surrounding me.

"Oh, she's awake. Look at her, she's all floppy like a fan" a guy that looked like Luffy said while demonstrating a floppy hand.

"She doesn't really look so floppy, she looks more like a zombie to me" Uzumaki Naruto?

"Yeah I go with the zombie look alike, it fits better" Edward Elric, nodded.

"Onii-chan, you shouldn't call people names while they're unconscious!" Is that? Alfonse Elric?

"Oi, Oi! You shouldn't do that to unconscious people" Takashi Natsume?

"You are all idiots, if you continue doing that she might get unconscious again, we won't find any answers then!" Sasuke, what a cold voice.

I stood up, like a lightning bolt.

"EHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My instant yell made everyone cover their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"

_Tell me this is a dream_

**It's not a dream**

_Stupid conscience!_

_

* * *

_

Hi, I'm new here. :D~hee

This is my first story here on

Hope you enjoy!  
please leave reviews, don't say mean things! atleast constructive criticism.

that's all

(sorry about the paragraphs. it's all sticky, I know. I just can't figure out how to separate them)

-Chibi-chan


End file.
